


Video games aren't for everyone

by Apuzzlingprince



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: Valentines gift for Emikoxkajima! Edward adores video games, but Oswald doesn't share that opinion, try as Ed might to introduce him to the pastime.





	

Oswald didn’t understand the appeal of video games. Even when Edward introduced him to (or tried to, rather) some vast, sprawling world with its own carefully assembled civilization, a world in which one could spend months exploring and developing ones character, Oswald quickly became tired of the ordeal. Even the simple games, the ones where he would have to steer a car or collect coins became an exercise in patience as his fine motor skills weren’t attuned to using a controller. Generally this would end with him tossing the offending object at his boyfriend out of frustration.

“I can’t do it!” he cried in the middle of a session of Mario Kart. “I can’t play this blasted game!”

“ _Everyone_ can play Mario Kart,” insisted Edward. “It’s a game marketed towards children. Just give a chance.”

The implication a child could do this better than him did nothing to sooth his mood. He pressed the start button, pausing the game.

“Let’s play that other game, the one with the elves.”

“Morrowind?”

Oswald sighed. “Yes, whatever. That one.”

Edward cast him a frown. “I don’t know why you keep on playing these games with me when you clearly don’t enjoy them.”

“I do enjoy them!” he exclaimed, though it was an obvious lie. Even Edward, as oblivious to other people’s feelings as he usually was, recognized that. “I just… okay, fine. I don’t like them.” He threw up his arms in exasperation. “But I wouldn’t have to pretend I did if you didn’t spend hours on end playing them!”

Edward stared at him. “You’re jealous,” he said slowly. “Of _video games_?”

“I might be,” he snapped back, crossing his arms. Edward was looking faintly amused, the jerk.

“I barely spend any time on my gaming consoles,” said Edward, leaning forward to turn off the Nintendo 64 (which Oswald thought was a ridiculous name for a console. What did that even _mean_?). “Much of my time is taken up by work.”

“So is mine, and that leaves us with _very_ little time for ourselves. You’re using it all on video games.”

“That’s an overstatement.”

“Staring at a screen for over an hour seems excessive.”

“That’s actually a fairly minimal amount of gameplay. Many people play up to four hours a day.” Edward leaned his arms over his pajama-clad knees. He was wearing the ones littered with little purple question marks, which were quite adorable.

“Do those people have boyfriends?”

“Well, given that gay people are approximately only one to ten percent of the population, and it seems to be men that are most susceptible to an obsession with-“

“Edward, please.” Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger. “My point is, as your boyfriend, I deserve most of your time, and I don’t feel I’m getting that at the moment. I know you’re quite fond of that Morrowand, but-“

“Wind. Morrowind. There aren’t actually any wands in the game.”

Oswald drew a sharp breath. This man was going to give him an aneurysm one of these days. “But you get my overall point, right?”

Edward regarded him quietly. “…You didn’t like any part of us playing together?” He glanced at the console. “I bought some new games just for you, ones I thought you would enjoy.”

Guilt niggled at Oswald. He hadn’t realized how much Edward had enjoyed sharing this passion with him. “Well…” He picked up his controller, turning it over in his hands. The cord seemed nice and strong. “We can continue to utilize your gaming console, just not in the manner intended for it.”

Edward shot him a quizzical look. “I beg your pardon?”

“Allow me to demonstrate.” Oswald fisted his hand in Edward’s pajama shirt and guided him into a lie across the floor. Crawling on top of him and straddling him, Oswald then coiled the wire of the controller around his wrists, making sure they were nice and tight. What little cord was left was tied to the television stand.

He smiled down at Edward, who peered up at him with clear anticipation. “You’re… you’re going to create kinks in the, erm…” He seemed to be finding it difficult to speak as Oswald slid his hands beneath his shirt, exploring the various hollows of his chest, dragging his fingers over the ridges of his rib cage. He was incredibly thin. He never seemed to develop fat, unlike Oswald, whose weight was a consistent fluctuating burden. One of these days he’d end up blowing up to the size of a hot air balloon, he just knew it.

But that wasn’t something he needed to worry about right now.

“Think you can stand to go without playing your game tonight?” Oswald asked in a murmur, rolling a soft nipple under a thumb. His skin was so lovely and warm. Oswald seemed to be perpetually cold-blooded, but not Edward; he radiated heat.

When that nipple turned hard, he moved to the second one, watching as Edward’s face steadily turned red. Oswald loved how it would reach the tips of his ears. He was quite a sight to behold when aroused, all-red faced and disheveled, his dark eyes drowned in the black of his pupil. It made Oswald want to kiss him and kiss him until he was breathless.

Instead of succumbing to this urge, he sunk lower down Edward’s body, dragging Edward’s pajama trousers down his narrow hips and bunching them around his ample thighs. Oswald wasn’t surprised to find him hard. He curled a hand around the base of Edward’s engorged cock, sliding the flat of his tongue over the leathery head. Edward choked on a sound, perhaps a moan, and his hips began to rock with a sweet urgency. Oswald was more than happy to oblige.

He swallowed the whole of Edward’s cock in one movement. Not at all difficult, given his lack of gag-reflex.

Edward’s cry of pleasure was like music to his ears. He was a very restrained man in his day to day life, but in bed? My, oh my, Edward screamed like a banshee, and Oswald was enthralled with wreaking havoc upon Edward’s composure just so he could listen.

He sucked and licked and bobbed up and down on Edward’s cock; he dragged his tongue up the underside and sucked away the pre-come still leaking from the head, and Edward could do nothing but cry out and shake. Oswald made sure he couldn’t thrust up by maintaining a hard grip on his hips, keeping him pressed to the carpet. From the way he was bellowing, one might have thought Oswald was sucking the life out of him.

“Oswald, Oswald, Oswald,” was his mantra, and Oswald didn’t think he’d ever heard anything more perfect in his life.

He popped his mouth off of Edward’s cock, cupping his hand over the head and using the other to stroke the base.  “You’re so beautiful,” he said as he wrung a climax from the other man.

“God!” Edward cried, equal parts reverent and sinful, warm fluid filling Oswald’s palm. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath.

Oswald used the come to coat his fingers. “We’re not quite done.” With little concession for comfort, he shoved a finger into Edward’s ass, right up to the knuckle, enough to make him jolt in place.  

“Oh, oh,” Edward gasped, arching forward to accommodate the intrusion, hands twisting in their bonds. He added another finger, amplified that burn Edward so loved, and pushed deeper, rubbed harder until Edward’s gasps dissolved into moans. He rose to the crescent of Edward’s neck while the man withered and mouthed the sweaty skin there.

“Oh, God,” Edward whispered, and Oswald’s whispered back, “This has nothing to do with God.”

He thrust his fingers in a little deeper, twisted them and worked that spot as hard as he could while Edward withered and pleaded for more – _take me, please, Oswald,_ please – and how could he possibly say no to such a politely worded request? He withdrew his fingers and fumbled with his pinstriped pyjama trousers, pushing them just low enough to free his cock and thrust it into his shivering companion.

He hooked an arm beneath one of Edward’s knees and used it to draw Edward closer, thrust harder, deeper, pushing him down into the carpet. Like an animal marking its territory, he bit a rosy pink ring into Edward’s sweaty shoulder, and then his neck, soothing them over with the tip of his tongue. Mindlessly, he wondered if he could get Edward to wear something loose, so people could see who he belonged to. He would very much like people to know Edward belonged to him.

Coincidentally, it was at that moment Olga came striding into the room.

“Mr. Cobblepot, I- Oh, Bozhe!”

Oswald lost his arousal in the few seconds it took to register her presence.

Sweaty and wide-eyed, he looked up at her. “I’m – I’m a little busy right now,” he managed to stammer as she fled the room.

Edward had gone white from mortification.

* * *

After a cold shower and a long, stony silence between himself and Edward, in which only Olga could be heard muttering in Russian under her breath, presumably calling them heathens, Edward sat down beside him on the lounge room settee and began to speak.

“Perhaps we should regulate such, uh, events to her non-working hours.”

“She lives here and works throughout the day and night,” said Oswald dourly.

“Oh.” Edward reached over and dragged Oswald into his chest, setting his cheek against Oswald’s hair. “Well, you won’t have to worry about me playing games in the lounge room again, at least. That encounter rather sullied the appeal.” A beat of silence. “Of course, we could always move a television and computer into the bedroom.”

“If you do that, I’ll perform fellatio on you until you lose your games,” said Oswald firmly.

“You say that as though it should be a deterrent.” Edward grinned blithely at him. “I’ll order an additional television tomorrow morning.”

Needless to say, Edward lost many a life when next playing Mario.


End file.
